


Hot Chocolate Date

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 20: Hot Cocoa Kisses





	Hot Chocolate Date

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 20

Ellie was trying her hardest to keep a smile on her face, every few seconds nodding her head like she was actually listening to whatever George was going on about. If only they weren't in a video call, then she could get away with only a noise every now and then. 

_ “Ell, are you even listening to me?” _

She groaned inwardly. “Of course I am!”

_ “Really? Then what was I just talking about?” _ George said raising an eyebrow. 

_ Crap _ . “Um you were complaining about the new family who moved in next door-”

George made a noise signaling that she was wrong. Ellie huffed.

_ “That was ten minutes ago.” _

She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

_ “Seriously Ell, what’s going on?” _

“I just-” She bit her lip. “I...may have a hot chocolate date.”

Okay that sounded stupid when she said it out loud.

George gave her an odd look.  _ “A..hot chocolate date?” _

“You know, going out with someone and getting hot chocolate.”

_ “So..just a regular date?” _

Ellie shifted in her seat. “I guess. I’m still not ready and-”

_ “And your annoying older brother is taking up all your time?” _ George said teasingly.  _ “Who’s the guy?” _

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. “No one you know-”

George huffed out a laugh.  _ “You’re a horrible liar when you really don’t want to lie and you know it.” _

“Hey! I was able to keep Qasim from you!”

She ignored the slight pang in her chest at that. She shouldn’t have hidden her relationship with Qasim in the first place, he hadn’t deserved to be a secret. 

_ “Only ‘cause you wanted to, but this guy you obviously don’t want to hide and from your reaction I know him-” _

Ellie’s cheeks darkened. 

_ “Wait a second-” _

“George-”

_ “It’s gotta be Nick! I mean you talk about him a lot, out of all your coworkers it’s him that appears somewhere on your online profiles the most-” _

“Okay okay!” Ellie groaned. “Yes I’m going out with Nick tonight but may I remind you, for hot chocolate.”

George grinned.  _ “Hot chocolate, sure.” _

“George!”

_ “As much as it pains me to say this, like it really does, go get ‘em sis!” _

Ellie opened her mouth to shout again but he had ended the call. 

_ Ugh brothers _ .

* * *

It didn’t take long thankfully for her to reach the little outside shop that sold some of the best hot chocolate she ever had. 

Her eyes right away locked on Nick who was already leaning against the wall away from the small line with two styrofoam cups of hot chocolate in his hands. She knew they were still hot, he had some sixth sense about when she was only minutes away. 

“Sorry I’m a little late.” She said walking up to him. Nick’s eyes scanned over her quickly even though she was bundled up as he handed her the cup. 

“Only by five minutes.” He chuckled. “Late is twenty minutes.” 

Ellie took a sip and sighed at the chocolate taste. 

Nick smirked. “As good as last week?” 

She gave his arm a little smack. “Yes.”

It had become a little tradition of theirs, this same shop opened the first week of December every year, closing when New Years was over. Once a week until it closed, they would pick a time and get a cup. Neither of them thought to invite any of the others on their little hot chocolate outings (that like she told George, she started thinking of as little dates). 

“George ended up wanting to video call.” She told him, explaining why she was five minutes late. 

Nick nodded. “Tell him I said hey when you talk to him next.”

Ellie bit her lip making him raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“I um..may have..made him think this was a date?”

Her cheeks flushed when she noticed Nick smirk, a little teasing glint in his eye.

“Oh really?” Nick moved closer, now only inches from her.

“Which is just silly right? I mean this  _ isn't _ a date, we do this all the time-”

Ellie got cut off as Nick’s lips were suddenly on hers, a little noise of surprise leaving her before she realized what was happening.  _ Nick was kissing her _ . Ellie snapped out of it quickly, gripping Nick’s jacket tightly with her free hand, his free arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. 

Nick was the one to pull away first, a small whimpering noise she couldn’t stop leaving her making his smile smug. She would get him for that later.

Right now she was trying her hardest not to melt into a puddle.

“Well we kissed-” Nick grinned. “So I guess it  _ is _ a date.”

Ellie laughed, her cheeks on the verge of hurting from how widely she was smiling. 

They both took some time to drink their hot chocolate before she broke the silence.

“Hm well I’m not sure if one kiss counts-” 

Nick chuckled, Ellie grinned as they met each other halfway for their second kiss. 


End file.
